


Orlando

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Breasts, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Book Elements, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a penis, F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Show Elements, The Author Is Mining Her RL for Content, Top Crowley (Good Omens), i wrote this for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley is genderfluid but almost always presents as a woman. She’s very nervous about presenting male with her very lovely, very lesbian, wife Aziraphale. Especially in regards to sex, he’s worried Aziraphale won’t be attracted to him like this.Aziraphale of course loves Crowley no matter what and proves it by taking her time making love to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 21
Kudos: 208
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [Ineffable Wives, genderfluid Crowley is afraid Aziraphale won't be attracted to her if she presents male](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=3011929#cmt3011929)
> 
> Title is a reference to Virginia Woolf's _Orlando_
> 
> unbetaed

Crowley paced back and forth in her flat, not sure what to do. There was an itch under her skin, one she was all too familiar with, but for the first time in her very long life, she wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Normally, scratching this itch was easy: her malleable form let her change almost everything about it, besides the eyes and the sigil on her temple, and a change of appearance was always a good way to shake off the jitters and settle back into her corporation. She knew plenty of humans felt this way, and they dyed their hair or got a new tattoo to solve it. Sure, her solution was perhaps a little more extreme, but it worked for her.

Well, it had. Until now.

Since the Apoca-not, she and Aziraphale had been attached at the hip, practically, and since they’d hashed it all out and fallen into bed together, it had been honeymoon-like bliss. She could touch Aziraphale whenever she wanted, kiss her in public, take her to bed whenever she felt like distracting Aziraphale from her reading. It was everything she’d ever dreamed of, everything she’d never thought she’d be allowed to have.

But.

In their six thousand years on Earth, they’d both had human paramours, had both taken human lovers when they’d met someone interesting. Crowley had never confined herself to one gender--no more willing to limit her options in this than in anything else--but Aziraphale had only ever doted on women. Florence Nightingale, Emily Dickinson, Queen Christina, all of the angel's lovers had been members of what humans called 'the fairer sex'.

It hadn’t used to matter, before they were together, what shape Crowley took. Aziraphale had always treated her the same: affectionate, except when she was afraid of Heaven’s eyes on them; a little flirty, even, until she caught herself, blushing a bright scarlet that Crowley loved to see. But now that they were intimate, would that change? Would Aziraphale still want to touch her if she had a more masculine appearance? If she had a cock?

Crowley shook herself and let her steps take her into her bedroom, where she stopped in front of the full length mirror and sighed, flipping her long braid over her shoulder. She stared at herself critically, taking in the various signifiers and secondary sexual characteristics that were, in this day and age, associated with womanhood. Slim hipped and tall, with small breasts and angular features, Crowley knew she perhaps wasn’t the current most en vogue shape, but she was undoubtedly a woman, even if she wore men’s blazers and combat boots when it suited her. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

The sensation of bodily changes was as strange as ever, bones moving under the skin and muscles and fat shifting into new configurations. A deep breath and a full-body shake, and Crowley’s eyes opened.

The same pale skin and red hair greeted his eyes, but now his hair was short and spiky, gelled into a gravity-defying quiff. Same height and spidery build, but his shoulders were broader now, chest flat and only lightly muscled, waist and hips even slimmer than before. He didn’t have to check to know he was packing an outie Effort rather than an innie (and referring to it that way made him laugh a little). His clothes had changed as well, but only slightly, tightly tailored to his new form, the neckline of the vest a little higher, and the combat boots changed for a more delicate Chelsea boot. Despite his worries about Aziraphale, the changes felt  _ right _ .

***

Crowley spent a moment to try to stop any nervous jittering before stepping out of the Bentley and up to the bookshop door. The shop was close, unsurprisingly, but the door opened at his touch, the bell jangling as he closed the door behind him and locked it with a twist of his wrist. “Just a moment, darling,” Aziraphale called from the back, and Crowley steeled himself before stalking through the shop to the backroom. Better to get this over with and deal with the fallout, whatever it may be.

“Let me finish shelving these new Rahims, then we can get going,” she said, as Crowley rounded the corner and Aziraphale came into view. “I was thinking the new Thai place, but I’m open to suggestions, dear girl--” Aziraphale looked up as she was speaking, and stopped, and Crowley braced himself for her reaction. “Excuse me. Dear boy,” she said simply, after giving Crowley a surprisingly heated once-over. “As I said, just need to put these away, won’t be but a mo.”

Crowley let out an unnecessary breath, but didn’t entirely feel relaxed. “You don’t mind?” he asked. He knew his fingers were fidgeting, twitching against each other, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Aziraphale put down the book she was holding and turned to him, expression serious. “Take off your glasses, my dear?” she asked, and Crowley did so, tucking them into a pocket in his jacket. Aziraphale crossed the space between them in a few short strides and took Crowley’s hands in hers, holding them tightly. The eye contact was intense, but Crowley forced himself to hold it. “Darling, I love you,” she said simply, squeezing his slim fingers. “I love you no matter what shape you take, no matter what gender you present as. Do you understand?”

Crowley nodded, but he knew he was still frowning slightly. “But you’ve only ever...urk. I mean,” he started again, finally letting himself look away. “When you’ve...been with, ah, humans, they’re always…”

Aziraphale laughed, a bright sound that Crowley loved, and shook her head. “We’re not human, are we, dear?” she said, stepping backwards toward the backroom’s couch and tugging Crowley with her. “These aren’t our true shapes any more than a human’s hat is the true shape of their head. You are still  _ you _ , the being I fell in love with so many years ago, no matter what your corporation looks like.”

Crowley let himself be pressed down into the couch, and Aziraphale curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “But what about attraction?” he said quietly. “What about...what about sex?”

“What about it?” Aziraphale asked, tangling their fingers again.

Crowley gritted his teeth and forced himself to press on. “Are you still attracted to me, like this?”   
  


Aziraphale looked up quickly, tugging their joined hands until Crowley looked at her again. “Of course I am!” Crowley’s concern must have still been visible on his face, because Aziraphale made a slightly exasperated noise and, with a quick shift of position, Crowley found himself with a lapful of angel, her fingers digging into his bony shoulders. “Will you let me show you?”

Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale immediately pressed her lips to his, kissing him firmly. Kissing was pretty much the same, the same dance of lips and tongue, but Crowley’s hands were bigger when he wrapped them around Aziraphale’s waist, tugging her close. Aziraphale buried her fingers in his hair, scratching lightly through the short strands on the back of his head, and that was new, sending a shivery sensation down his spine. The kiss was lovely, too, warm and deep, and it soothed Crowley’s nerves at least a little.

They separated eventually, and the satisfied smirk of Aziraphale’s kiss-plumped lips was exactly the same. She ran a hand down the flat planes of Crowley’s chest and stomach, before cupping the growing bulge of his Effort, expression going even more smug when he couldn’t stifle a groan at the contact. “May I?” she asked, and Crowley nodded, not even sure what she was asking for. She lit up, cheeks glowing that lovely shade of pink, and slid out of his lap.

Before Crowley really knew what was going on, Aziraphale was kneeling between his thighs, fingers making quick work of his belt buckle and flies. “Angel!” he gasped, but Aziraphale just smiled, pressing a kiss to the revealed skin of his lower belly. Crowley’s hands flailed a little, before settling on his own thighs, fingers clenching into the denim.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” Aziraphale said, as calm as if she were talking about the weather, and Crowley’s head tipped back against the back of the couch, eyes sliding shut. “But I’d really like to do this for you.” She freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and pants. Her breath ghosted over his cock, and he groaned. “May I?”

“Yesss, angel,” Crowley hissed out, groaning when Aziraphale wrapped her plush lips around the head of his cock. He tried to keep his breathing slow as she worked him over, lips and tongue and soft fingers wrapped around the base, but it was  _ so good _ . “Angel,” he whined, when he felt himself getting close, pressing gently on one of her shoulders, but she took him even deeper, and he came down her throat with a groan.

She sat back, a self-satisfied smile on her reddened lips, and licked away a shiny bit of  _ something _ at the corner of her mouth. “Lovely,” she said, while he was still trying to catch his breath. “Haven’t done that in ever so long. Alright, dear?”

Crowley made a garbled sound, and Aziraphale laughed. She stood and settled in his lap, the circle of her skirt spread around them. He dug his fingers into her hips as he caught his breath, and she pressed light kisses to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. He kissed her back when he finally had the coordination to do so, slow and sweet and scorching hot, and when they separated, she was grinning brightly, a mischievous glint in her eye. “What are you up to, angel?” he asked, and her blushing cheeks went even more pink.

“Do you think you can...rise to the occasion again, my love?” she asked, and Crowley groaned. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged his hand under her skirt, where her knickers were positively soaked. Crowley flexed his fingers and her knickers disappeared, shocking a laugh out of her.

“I think I can manage,” he gasped out, as she reached between them to wrap her hand around his cock and stroke him back to hardness.

A bit of shifting and she was sinking down onto him, drawing a moan out of both of them. He shifted his hands to grasp her hips, and when she nodded slightly, he started to guide her up and down, hips moving in tandem. Aziraphale rolled her hips with his thrusts, fingers tight on his shoulders, praise and absolute filth falling from her lips. Crowley mostly ignored the meaning behind her words and just focused on her tone, dropping his head to her shoulder and breathing hard into her neck. It was clear she was enjoying herself, and that last little bit of fear evaporated as she tightened her fingers and threw her head back, panting his name.

Exerting a little power, Crowley miracled them onto Aziraphale’s bed upstairs. He tipped Aziraphale onto her back, pushing the spill of her skirt back to reveal her gorgeous, thick thighs and the lush pink of her pussy. He lined back up and pounded into her, one hand coming between them to rub her clit the way he knew she liked. He concentrated on her pleasure, letting his own take a back seat, until she was clenching and coming around him, soaking his hand and her petticoats and calling his name. Crowley buried himself as deep as he could and came, revelling in her thighs around his hips and her fingers in his hair.

Eventually, the stiffness went out of Crowley’s body and he collapsed down onto Aziraphale, who wrapped him up in her arms. He nuzzled into her bosom, causing her to laugh. “Do you believe me now, my darling?” she asked, laughter still flavoring her voice.

“I dunno, angel, you may have to show me a few more times,” he said, glancing up at her to make sure she knew he was teasing.

Aziraphale sniffed, expression put-upon and haughty. “I suppose that wouldn’t be too great a hardship,” she said, before breaking down into laughter again. “Though next time I want to get you out of those clothes first.”

Crowley grinned, and with a click of his fingers, they were both naked. “Next time need not be that far off, does it?” he asked, running a hand over the smooth skin of her side.

“Not at all,” Aziraphale said, rolling them over and smothering his face with kisses. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's twitchiness about gender is loosely based on my own, just fyi.
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/622315110123323392/orlando-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
